


source code 4.0.1

by athma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Terrorism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/athma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лу Ханя есть восемь минут, чтобы изменить всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	source code 4.0.1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Перезагрузка](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87746) by neks. 



> для UTSS | XOXO Remix 2014  
> по мотивам фильма "Исходный код"

_begin_

Лу Хань вздрагивает и открывает глаза, когда по ушам режет громкий звук. Вокруг темно; он осторожно моргает и пытается оглянуться, заодно понимая, что сильно затекли правые нога и рука. Он на полу… Слышится тоненький детский плач, грубый окрик, размноженные эхом высоких потолков, и снова всё стихает.  
— Как ты?  
Лу Хань дёргается и приподнимается, чтобы обернуться, но его за плечо прижимают обратно к полу.  
— Тш-ш, не двигайся, — предостерегает еле различимый шёпот из-за спины. — Нас не заметили, но это, кажется, вопрос времени.  
Лу Хань послушно ложится обратно, чувствуя чьё-то плечо под головой, только чуть меняет положение ног. Он ничего не понимает, разве что мозг продолжает обрабатывать данные: ниша в стене, с одной стороны растения в огромных кадках, с другой — не слишком приятно пахнущая синтетикой новая кожа дивана. Хватка на его плече усиливается, и Лу Хань чувствует скручивающийся холодок в животе: совсем рядом звучат тяжёлые шаги и снова — автоматная очередь недалеко. Где он? Что происходит?  
Человек уходит, и пальцы исчезают. Лу Хань поворачивается, откидывая со лба светлые длинные пряди; места совсем мало, но для двоих в самый раз: прямо перед его лицом блестят чужие глаза, а на щеке растворяются обрывки чужого дыхания.  
— Что происходит? — почти неслышно спрашивает он. Голос ему не подчиняется, такое ощущение, что тот вообще не его: больше смахивает на женский, неуверенный и дрожащий.  
Парень напротив вздыхает чуть глубже, хмурясь.  
— Ты потеряла сознание, свалилась на меня. Пока была суматоха, я оттащил тебя сюда, — отвечает он. — Все остальные заложники в середине зала.  
Лу Хань вытаращивается ещё в начале предложения, но в итоге цепляется только за последнее слово.  
— Заложники?  
Парень криво усмехается.  
— Ну да, знаешь. Обычно при захвате банка берут заложников, особенно если это происходит в середине дня, тогда, когда в банке куча народу…  
Они оба жмурятся и втягивают головы в плечи, когда несколько пуль свистит у них над головами, а парочка из них, судя по звуку, застревает внутри дивана. На Лу Ханя падает листочек с пострадавшего фикуса.  
— Кто там?! Выходите!!!  
Лу Хань приподнимается на локтях, слыша шаги, и быстро толкает парня обратно на пол.  
— Не смей высовываться! — шипит он, а сам резко подрывается с места, сразу же вытягивая руки вверх. Ноги подгибаются — кажется, обувь на чёртовом каблуке, а ещё, если прислушаться к ощущениям, на нём определённо юбка, а крашеные волосы — ниже плеч; но это не то, на что стоит обращать внимание прямо сейчас. Он невольно зажмуривается — человек, лицо которого полностью скрывает чёрная маска, наставляет на него автомат.  
— Выходи оттуда! Живее! — выкрикивают ему, и он подчиняется, вылезая из-за угла дивана и маленькими шажками двигаясь вперёд. Это главный холл банка, по периметру которого расставлена ещё дюжина таких же диванов, что послужил ему укрытием. Слева — стойки для обслуживания, справа — забаррикадированные двери и закрытые чем-то окна, люстра наверху не горит — скорее всего, пулями повредили проводку, — поэтому света так мало, и идёт он в основном от декоративных светильников по бокам и специальных ламп, требующихся для работы персонала.  
В центре — не меньше двадцати человек под прицелом шести террористов. На каждом закреплена плата с самодельными бомбами. Вот дерьмо, думает Лу Хань. Что он здесь делает, какого хрена всё так, как есть сейчас, как ему выбраться из этой ситуации? Что-то подсказывает ему, что под куртками этих людей бомбы с ещё большими килограммами взрывчатки, а значит, живым отсюда вряд ли кто уйдёт.  
Лу Хань опоминается, когда его толкают к остальным. Никто из заложников не смотрит на него, пока он смотрит на них, а потом его сердце сжимается: ребёнок, маленькая девочка рядом с женщиной, своей мамой, наверное.  
— Отпустите её, — невольно вырывается у Лу Ханя, пока с ним возится один из террористов, — тут же ребёнок, отпустите хотя бы её!  
— Заткнись!  
Лу Хань чувствует, как живот пронизывает острая боль, и сползает на пол. Его ногами подталкивают к остальным, и он облокачивается спиной на кого-то, отнимая руку от места, которое болит. Ладонь вся в крови.  
— Уходим! — разносится по всему зданию.  
У Лу Ханя мутнеет в глазах, но он видит — те, кто их окружают, остаются на местах, а в коридорах скрываются другие — он и не заметил, откуда они вышли. Он закрывает глаза и считает до трёх, пытаясь успокоиться, но всё неуловимо ускользает…  
А потом всё окрашивается красным цветом взрыва, и Лу Хань умирает. Смерть — это очень больно, успевает подумать он, и затем его существование обрывается.

_end;_

Лу Хань как будто выныривает из-под воды, очень долго находясь без воздуха — он дышит судорожно, хрипя, глотая кислород и выталкивая его обратно. Он не может пошевелиться; сквозь это пробивается знакомый спокойный голос, смысл слов которого пока непонятен.  
— Капитан, говорит Осаждённый Замок, подтвердите приём.  
Лу Хань нервно оглядывается — он закреплён ремнями, привязан к креслу. Всё, что вокруг него, напоминает ему кабинку от игр 4D — много непонятных экранов со скачущими показателями, в которых он долго разбирался в своё время. На небольшом слева идёт помехами картинка, и Лу Хань щурится, приглядываясь внимательнее. Передача данных понемногу восстанавливается.  
— Капитан Лу Хань, говорит Осаждённый Замок, подтвердите приём. Как слышите?  
Лу Хань хмурится — он не знаком с этим человеком.  
— Где я?  
— Вы в Осаждённом Замке, подтвердите приём.  
Лу Хань дёргает ремни на груди, но те не подчиняются. В памяти мелькает лицо того парня, у которого он так и не спросил имя… лицо той маленькой девочки…  
— Там был взрыв, — морщится он; виски пронзает боль. — Там… банк, заложники… Кто вы?  
Картинка восстановилась, и парень в форме на ней вежливо улыбается.  
— У вас уже есть эта информация, капитан.  
Лу Хань хмурится.  
— Ничего не понимаю…  
— Ничего страшного, капитан, это для вас не впервые, — сообщают ему с экрана. — Для восстановления памяти и корректировки ориентации требуется запуск альфа-последовательности. Прослушайте, а затем ответьте на вопросы. Подтвердите приём.  
— Подтверждаю, — справляется с головокружением Лу Хань.  
Юноша с экрана улыбается ему ещё ярче.  
— Обновление, запуск первой нити альфа-последовательности памяти. Ким Чжухён в свои двадцать четыре осознал, что учится на втором курсе университета Чунан, у него есть десять друзей, было пять девушек, а его матери скоро исполнится пятьдесят. Конец первой нити. Вторая нить: сейчас последует запись звуков, издаваемых цикадами.  
Лу Хань закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь — непонятным образом головная боль отступает, а сознание проясняется.  
— Конец второй нити, конец последовательности. Первый фрагмент содержал название учебного заведения. Что это?  
— Университет Чунан, — хмурится Лу Хань.  
— Расставьте все числа, содержащиеся во фрагменте, по возрастанию.  
— Два, пять, десять, двадцать четыре, пятьдесят.  
Лицо юноши приближается.  
— Назовите моё имя, капитан.  
Лу Хань встряхивает нечёсаными рыжими волосами.  
— Чондэ… Ким Чондэ, мой оператор, — вспоминает он.  
Чондэ радостно улыбается.  
— С возвращением.  
— Ну и нехило меня приложило в этот раз, что я тебя даже не сразу вспомнил, — вздыхает Лу Хань. — Какое это задание?  
— Видимо, задели нужную информацию при чистке памяти, — поясняет Чондэ. — Это задание ноль двадцать четыре.  
— Версия исходного кода?  
— Программа, название «Исходный код», версия 3.1.4, — послушно рапортует Чондэ.  
Лу Хань тяжело вдыхает, а потом тихо смеётся.  
— Вы загрузили меня в девушку.  
Чондэ разводит руками.  
— Никто не виноват, что в этот раз не оказалось ни одного парня, который подходил бы под твоё телосложение. Тем более, как мы выяснили недавно, твои синапсические карты при наложении на женские дают вполне неплохие результаты, так что не жалуйся.  
— Хватит напоминать мне о том, что я думаю как баба, — закатывает глаза Лу Хань. — Доложите о задании.  
С Чондэ слетает весь налёт доброжелательности и веселья, и он опускает глаза на виднеющиеся в кадре листки документов.  
— Сегодня, в 14:21, в одном из филиалов банка HFG произошёл взрыв. Люди, находящиеся в банке на тот момент, были захвачены в заложники, также была заминирована большая площадь вокруг здания, что ограничивало доступ полицейским машинам. Все люди из близлежащих домов были эвакуированы, но подорвано было только здание банка. Выжило двое, у обоих ожоги третьей и четвёртой степени, и они находятся в стабильно тяжёлом состоянии. Есть информация о том, что планируется ещё три теракта. Местоположения нам неизвестны. Ваша задача — выяснить что-либо, что поможет нам в нахождении решения проблемы.  
— Задание принято, — отвечает Лу Хань. — Отправляйте.  
— Удачи, Лу Хань, — улыбается ему Чондэ, и у Лу Ханя перед глазами всё вспыхивает синим пламенем чужой памяти.

{

Первая версия исходного кода предполагала непосредственный контакт с мозгом объекта. Повреждения, наносимые при вмешательстве, обычно были не совместимы с жизнью, поэтому кандидаты отбирались из числа тех, кто уже не смог бы вернуться к полноценному существованию. Испытания исходного кода были строго засекречены, все вопросы решались конгрессом: многое нарушало права человека, пусть это в конечном счёте и игнорировалось в угоду спасения жизней других людей.

Первая версия исходного кода была основана на данных, которые можно было получить и загрузить в программу. Данные — электромагнитные поля или открытые схемы мозга умершего человека и банк памяти в восемь минут.

Вторая версия ничем не отличалась от первой, разве что были усовершенствованы методы чтения полей мозга и его процессов — то есть хирургам не требовалось удалять часть черепа и вводить в определённые места нужные контакты.

На испытания исходного кода 2.1.1 он и попал.

«Знаешь, что-то вроде устойчивого ореола, который сохраняется перед глазами после того, как отключают свет?», объясняет ему Чондэ в первый раз. Лу Ханю девятнадцать, он совсем недавно проходил воинские учения, а потом вдруг оказался в кабинке для 4D-игры. «Учёные выяснили, что этот эффект сохраняется на восемь минут. Также после смерти мозг человека сохраняет заряд, и его схемы остаются открытыми — информацию можно прочитать и закодировать. Учитывая эти два фактора, мы можем смоделировать ситуацию, которая была за восемь минут до катастрофы».

«Я мёртв?», спрашивает Лу Хань безжизненно в середине выполнения задания. Чондэ смотрит на него так, что Лу Ханю хочется его ударить. Ему не нужна жалость, и тем более не стоит сожалеть о том, что произошло. Ему нужна информация, ему нужна правда.

«На данный момент твоё восстановление практически невозможно», отвечает Чондэ. «Но, — прибавляет он пару секунд спустя, — знаешь, Лу Хань, медицина идёт вперёд семимильными шагами. Кто знает, что будет через несколько лет…»

«Эти несколько лет я проведу здесь?»

«Почему мне не дали умереть?!»

Успокаивать Лу Ханя приходит Ким Чунмён, глава отдела, занимающегося распространением исходного кода в Южной Корее. Чунмён объясняет обстоятельно, даже вдаётся в суть кода, в квантовую физику и параболическое исчисление — Лу Хань понимает всё, о чём он говорит. Многие называли его гением — а он пошёл в армию, потому что хотел служить и защищать тех, кто в этом нуждался; семьи у него не было.

«Теория Хью Эверетта, многомировая интерпретация», отвечает он Чунмёну блёкло. «Зависимость происходящего от субъективного взгляда. Всё, что я пытаюсь сделать для тех, кто вокруг меня там, контрпродуктивно, верно?»

«Если бы мы могли взаимодействовать с другими реальностями, то всё было бы по-другому», поясняет ему Чунмён. «Но исходный код предполагает создание другой реальности только для тебя и только на восемь минут. Не думаю, что оно того стоит. Ты, так или иначе, вернёшься сюда, в этот мир, к нам».

}

_begin_

Лу Хань открывает глаза и слушает, пытаясь достать из кармана юбки мобильный. Очередь автомата, пятнадцать секунд тишины, детский плач, ещё одна очередь. Телефон допотопный, но таймер там есть: он прикрывает экран рукой и ставит отсчёт на семь минут.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивают его.  
Лу Хань с трудом поворачивается, стараясь не издавать никаких шорохов. У него под головой уже нет руки, потому что парень сидит, сдвинув кадки чуть в сторону и дав больше места Лу Ханю. Чужие глаза всё те же; ужасно осознавать, что ты разговариваешь с тем, кто через пять с лишним минут будет мёртв.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
Парень хмурится.  
— О Сехун…  
Он хочет что-то спросить, но Лу Хань прижимает палец к губам. Человек проходит прямо рядом с ними — хорошо, что даже при таком положении Сехуна их не заметить.  
— Помоги мне, Сехун, — просит Лу Хань, когда шаги стихают. — Только не двигайся. Скажи, что ты видишь по бокам?  
Сехун подозрительно косится на него.  
— Зачем тебе? Непохоже на то, что мы сможем выбраться.  
— Просто скажи, нет времени.  
Лу Хань умоляюще складывает ладони — он же девушка в этот раз, надо этим пользоваться. Сехун вздыхает.  
— Два коридора по бокам. Если смотреть со стороны входа: тот, что вправо, ведёт к хранилищу. Слева — к другим помещениям, наверное, к чёрному ходу…  
Они оба вздрагивают от ещё одной автоматной очереди. Вскрик мужчины… Лу Хань задерживает дыхание на пару секунд и переводит дух: в этот раз не заметили.  
— Сехун, мне нужно узнать, где их глава, — усиленно соображает Лу Хань, — и что он хочет сделать потом.  
Сехун утыкается носом в свои колени, и его плечи дрожат. Лу Хань неловко тянет его за рукав толстовки — что это с ним? — но Сехун просто смеётся.  
— Ты забавная, — шепчет Сехун. — Что ты пытаешься сделать в такой ситуации? Они смертники, одно неверное движение — и они подорвут к чертям всё, что есть. Уж я-то понятие имею.  
— Откуда? — не понимает Лу Хань.  
— Просто оставайся здесь, — машет рукой Сехун. — Может быть, так ударная волна не сильно заденет, а диван защитит от осколков. Как тебя зовут-то?  
Лу Хань собирается с мыслями. Сумки при нём нет, значит искать студенческий, права, паспорт не вариант: девушки никогда ничего не носят при себе, разве что мобильный телефон, но это точно не подойдёт.  
На экране медленно идёт отсчёт утекающим секундам. Осталось всего три с лишним минуты. Сможет ли он?  
— Лу Хань, — бормочет он, размышляя. Что же делать? Может быть, попросить Сехуна отвлечь тех, кто есть в зале, а пока он попробует добраться до одного из коридоров? Лучше, конечно, к левому, но это как получится…  
Шаги. Лу Хань замирает, переведя взгляд на парня. Он не должен испытывать страх, потому что знает, насколько это бесполезно, но каждый раз программа исходного кода закидывает его в новую реальность, в которой всё по-настоящему. И умирает он каждый раз по-настоящему, несмотря на то что на самом деле он — вовсе не он, а только данные активности его мозга, замещённые на данные этой девушки.  
Умирать из раза в раз — больно.  
— У нас тут пара крыс, — задумчиво тянет мужчина над их головами.  
Лу Хань испуганно смотрит вверх, сжимаясь, и снова зажмуривается от вида дула винтовки, смотрящего на него.  
— Кончай их! — отвечают ему издалека. — Всё уже почти сделано!  
— Тупые дети, — цедит террорист, и за пару секунд Лу Хань успевает почувствовать тепло и боль — снова боль — в бедре от засевшей там пули. Но он жив.  
— Сехун? — выдыхает он, ощущая, как его крепко сжимают. — Ты зачем…  
Автомат выпускает ещё одну очередь, и тело над ним несколько раз дёргается. Лу Хань чувствует, как обнявшие его руки расслабляются, а по шее течёт что-то влажное и тёплое. Лу Хань выворачивается и приподнимается так, чтобы увидеть лицо, и его мутит от мёртвого взгляда неподвижных зрачков.  
— Ненужное самопожертвование, — говорит никуда не ушедший мужчина и нажимает на курок.  
Лу Хань умирает ещё раз.

_end;_

— О Сехун? — переспрашивает Чондэ. — Подожди немного.  
Лу Хань смотрит на перебирающиеся карточки на экране, подперев щёку ладонью.  
— Его нет в списках погибших, — чуть погодя отвечает Чондэ. — Наверное, он из тех двоих, кто выжил.  
Лу Хань оживляется. Чондэ вылезает за пределы обзора камеры — у него там пиликает куча датчиков, а затем возвращается.  
— О Сехун, — читает он, а Лу Ханю на экран вылезает фотография с краткой характеристикой. — Девятнадцать, учится в военном училище. Подготовка на сапёра. Тебе подфартило, я смотрю.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю, когда ты так говоришь, — грустно вздыхает Лу Хань. — Ты думаешь о тех, с кем я там взаимодействую, как о том, что можно использовать ради достижения цели, но ты и понятия не имеешь о том, насколько реально это всё ощущается. Они люди. По сути, я использую ресурсы чужих реальностей для поддержания жизни в этой. Несправедливо же.  
— Всё дело в точке зрения, в объекте, который наблюдает происходящее, — качает головой Чондэ. — Я каждый раз говорю тебе, что бесполезно мучатся угрызениями совести, а ты всё равно…  
— Значит повод не липовый, — резко обрывает его Лу Хань.  
Чондэ молчит недолго.  
— У нас мало времени, — после тяжёлого вздоха говорит он. — Отправляйте. 

{

Лу Хань просыпается внезапно. После десятого успешно выполненного задания его переводят в госпиталь на длительное лечение. Позвоночник почти не функционирует, но он дышит, он в сознании, когда вероятность того, что он очнётся, была изначально меньше десяти процентов. Вокруг его палаты поднимается маленький тайфун — все бегают и мельтешат, пусть и бесшумно, поэтому Лу Хань отключается, а когда приходит в себя снова — перед ним сидит его оператор и улыбается.

«Я принёс яблоки», говорит он. «Знаешь, у меня сестра часто болела в детстве, так я каждый раз приносил ей фрукты — но не потому, что она их любила, а чтобы было ощущение заботы. Да и красок в палате будет больше. Ты не сможешь это съесть, но уже совсем другое ощущение, верно? Будешь вспоминать меня чаще».

Часть датчиков остаётся у Лу Ханя в голове — кожа заживает, сбритые волосы понемногу отрастают. Такая технология проецирования мыслей на экран революционна, но для её реализации нужны средства — поэтому Лу Хань единственный, кто пока разговаривает через компьютер. Чондэ задумчиво читает его ответ с экрана на тумбочке рядом.

«Ты в больнице», сообщает он. «Уже не всё так плохо, как было. Мы должны заботиться о тех, кто подходит для использования программы, потому что таких по-прежнему единицы. Именно поэтому мы занимаемся твоим лечением. Ты человек, а не оружие, которое можно безвозмездно использовать».

«Благодари Чунмён-хёна, — добавляет Чондэ тихо. — Всё потому, что он человек чести больше, чем человек науки».

«Почему вы обязаны стирать память о каждом задании?», спрашивает тогда Лу Хань.

Чондэ сомневается.

«Ответь, — просит Лу Хань. — В конце концов, вряд ли есть что-то, чего я не пойму. Вы рассказали мне почти всё, зачем утаивать? Контрпродуктивно…»

Чондэ улыбается и смеётся.

«Человеческий мозг — практически неизученная область. Мы не знаем, как он реагирует на огромный объём информации, поэтому было решено избавлять его от ненужных данных. Понимаешь, когда твои поля считываются и загружаются в программу, происходит вмешательство. При этом мы понятия не имеем, что там с тобой происходит, мы можем только контролировать состояние твоего тела. Мы просто делаем всё возможное, чтобы ущерб, причинённый тебе, оставался минимальным. И… давай начистоту: неужели ты хочешь помнить?»

«Нет», отвечает Лу Хань.

Помнить о том, сколько раз ты умер, сколько раз твоё тело сгорело во взрыве или было прошито пулями, помнить обо всей боли — невыносимо. 

}

_begin_

Лу Хань обнаруживает себя на Сехуне в этот раз. Это смущает — некоторые отклонения от изначального варианта ситуации, — но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Сехун смотрит на слезающую с него девушку с подозрением, особенно когда Лу Хань стягивает с ног туфли и за неимением места в принципе засовывает их в кадку к фикусу.  
— Меня зовут Лу Хань, и Сехун, пожалуйста, верь мне, — просит он. — У тебя нет выбора. Помоги мне, пожалуйста, иначе через восемь минут тут всё взлетит к чертям на воздух, и мы никого не спасём. Хорошо?  
— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — таращится на него Сехун. Лу Хань думает — да, с тем, что этот парень разбирается в бомбах, ему повезло, но есть несколько минусов.  
— Я знаю не только твоё имя, но ещё где ты учишься и что сейчас будет. Заткнись, — говорит Лу Хань и закрывает Сехуну ладонью рот, пока мимо совершается обход.  
— Ты мой сталкер? — шепчет Сехун при первой возможности.  
Лу Ханю хочется пробить себе ладонью череп: этот пацан просто кадр.  
— Я экстрасенс, — пробует он. — Если ты мне не поверишь, то умрёшь.  
— Я в любом случае умру, — жмёт плечами Сехун. — И кто знал, что ты такая тяжёлая, все ноги мне отдавила… уй…  
— Уж какая есть, — огрызается Лу Хань и ползёт к концу дивана, чтобы узнать обстановку. — И ты быстро сдаёшься, кстати. Слабак.  
Сехун часто и, кажется, обиженно сопит, пока устраивается у него под боком.  
— Я не слабак, — слышит Лу Хань. — Просто… страшно немного.  
— Ты будешь жить, — обернувшись на секунду, ободряюще улыбается он. — Если не в этот раз, то в следующий.  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, но ладно, я тебе верю, — вздыхает Сехун. — Я могу помочь?  
Лу Хань отодвигается обратно, заметив, как один в маске оборачивается в их сторону. Он проводит по губам Сехуна, словно закрывает их на молнию, а потом выбрасывает ключик. Сехун сосредоточенно кивает, и они ждут полминуты, пока опасность того, что их раскроют, не минует.  
— Что ты можешь сказать о тех бомбах? — спрашивает Лу Хань, копаясь в мобильном телефоне девушки.  
Сехун морщит лоб.  
— У каждой бомбы есть детонатор или запал, — начинает он. — Вообще, состоит она из трёх основных частей, но это тут не при чём. В данном случае, запал… пс-с, смотри, — указывает Сехун на одного из террористов, — от него к заложникам тянется проводок, значит запал у него, и возможности отойти у него не будет. Что насчёт тех, которые навешаны на жилет каждого, скорее всего детонатор или запал у каждого свой, и подорвут они себя сами. Или его вообще нет в расчёте на то, что на них подействует взрыв тех, что на заложниках.  
— Что можно сделать? — хмурится Лу Хань, смотря на него. Сехун разводит руками.  
— Не знаю…  
— Ты же сапёр! — бесшумно пихает его кулаком Лу Хань.  
— Я только учусь вообще-то, — шипит Сехун, — и я не гений.  
— Ох, ладно, по ходу разберёмся, — отмахивается Лу Хань. — Надо вырубить их всех, а вот того, с запалом, обезвредить. Есть что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь их?  
Сехун удивлённо глазеет на него:  
— Погоди секунду, сейчас достану из кармана свечку динамита, и всё будет.  
Лу Хань пихает его ещё раз.  
— Я их отвлеку, — говорит он. — Неважно, что произойдёт, постарайся взять оружие. А потом просто стреляй, хорошо? Это единственный способ.  
Сехун напряжённо кивает. Лу Хань цыкает: времени совсем мало — и нажимает на кнопку. Раздаётся стандартный рингтон звонка, который он быстро выключает. На пару секунд повисает тишина, которая разрывается низким голосом:  
— Кто там?! Выходи!  
Лу Хань смотрит на Сехуна — у того выражение лица «что ты творишь, дура», и это заставляет его робко улыбнуться, а потом медленно подняться и вылезти из укрытия с испуганными глазами. Лу Хань считает: всего смертников восемь, один из них с запалом; все автоматы направлены на него. Он робко отступает в сторону, ближе к выходу, дальше от коридоров, одновременно приближаясь к ним.  
— Иди сюда, — дёргает дулом ближайший, — быстрее!  
Расстояние около четырёх метров, для Сехуна чуть больше, но он справится, думает ЛуХань судорожно; Сехун справится, он молодец, он сможет… Или не стоит полагаться на него? Не стоило вообще впутывать его, лучше бы оставался там и выживал каждый раз, если была такая возможность. Лу Хань встряхивает головой и подходит совсем близко, но недостаточно для того, чтобы его схватили.  
— Что вам всем нужно? — говорит он, и его голос почему-то дрожит. — Я дочь очень богатого человека, если вам нужны деньги, он в состоянии дать вам больше в несколько раз, чем есть в этом банке…  
— О-о, детка, нам нужны совсем не деньги, — смеётся один из них, пока Лу Ханя таки дёргают на себя и начинают обматывать проводами, в которые вплетены части с зарядом. Другие присоединяются. — Ты хоть знаешь, как отвратительно жить в мире с такими, как вы? Которые думают, что всё можно купить и можно остаться безнаказанным, даже если совершил преступление? То, что происходит здесь, — только начало. Весь Сеул превратится в развалины, а выживут только самые достойные…  
Лу Хань не успевает среагировать — на языке крутится только презрительное «вроде вас, да?», и он уже не сильно рассчитывает на эту попытку: по его ощущениям осталось не больше двух минут. Что-то происходит, но он не может понять что — в ту же секунду снова становится очень больно в груди и ниже; может быть, в него попадают ещё пули, но это уже не чувствуется за жжением, и мир переворачивается. Ему очень, очень больно — это не передать ни словами, ни криком, ни действиями. Умирать — больно.  
Он чуть приоткрывает глаза оттого, что кто-то легко шлёпает его по щёкам. Сехун, его лицо, отчаяние? — Лу Хань понятия не имеет, что можно сейчас сделать.  
— Остальные, — сипит он еле слышно, — остальные… правый… коридор… спаси…  
— Лу Хань, прости, прости, — шепчет Сехун, — я не знал, что он сделает из тебя щит, Лу Хань, боже… Ты же обещала…  
Лу Хань почти незаметно ухмыляется: ну и дурак этот О Сехун.  
— Не теряй время, — говорит он, и после этого совсем не остаётся сил. Через полминуты время заканчивается.

_end;_

Лу Хань думает и молчит.  
— Ты знаешь, у нас мало времени, — неуверенно подаёт голос Чондэ. — Может, не стоит его терять?.. Я начну загрузку?  
— Толку, когда я понятия не имею, что можно сделать, — вздыхает Лу Хань недовольно. — У меня совсем нет чего-то, что может их отвлечь. Если бы было что-то, понимаешь? Они убили меня уже два раза, я просто не успеваю сориентироваться и сделать что-то. Хотя в последний раз, возможно, у Сехуна что-то вышло, но тебе какой от этого толк.  
— У Сехуна? — заинтересовывается Чондэ. — Вы там сработались? Если у него что-то вышло, то сделай так, чтобы вышло у вас обоих. Без тебя в качестве жертвы.  
— Слишком много случайностей, — трёт Лу Хань виски, — я не могу ничего просчитать. Нет ничего, в чём я был бы уверен.  
— Так для этого и существует программа, — напоминает Чондэ. — Не вышло один раз, получится в следующий, потому что ты уже имеешь понятие о том, какой вариант пройдёт, а какой нет.  
— Ничто не повторяется дважды, Чондэ, — мотает головой Лу Хань. — Подожди. Дай мне минуту, пожалуйста.  
Чондэ послушно замолкает на отведённое время.  
— Лу Хань, — тихо напоминает он о себе по истечении, — ты не представляешь, что творится сейчас снаружи. Все ищут какие-то способы, но у них нет даже номера машины, не то что предположительных мест. Эти негодяи неуловимы, ты подумай о том, сколько ещё людей может погибнуть…  
— Хватит, — устало перебивает его Лу Хань. — Отправляйте.

{

После пятнадцатого выполненного задания Чондэ вывозит Лу Ханя на прогулку за пределы госпиталя. Лу Хань чувствует лучи солнца, и хотя это почти не отличается от ощущения тепла в исходном коде — всё равно всё по-другому, и его сердце бьётся чуть чаще от волнения. В Сеуле весна, непередаваемо нежная и ласковая.

«Ты отлично справляешься со всем», хвалит его Чондэ, пока катит кресло по заасфальтированным дорожкам. Лу Хань пока не в состоянии сделать и шага, но с тем количеством электроники, которая на тот момент заложена в его позвоночник, это скоро станет возможным. «У тебя только один минус: ты совсем не разбираешься во всяких взрывных устройствах. И каждый раз мне приходится выслушивать твоё нытьё о том, что ничего не получается».

«Правда?», Лу Хань улыбается ему, «Совсем ничего не помню. Наверное, стоит на досуге почитать какую-нибудь литературу».

«Этому учат, — качает Чондэ головой, — но тебя научить не успели. Так что вряд ли ты сможешь что-то понять по книжкам. Мы думаем о том, чтобы подключить к твоей капсуле ещё одного человека, но пока никто не подходит. Ты один у нас на весь отдел — поэтому с тебя пылинки сдувают. О тебе уже почти легенды ходят».

«И какие же?»

«В основном о том, какая у тебя внешность, и о том, как Чунмён-хён над тобой кудахчет», Чондэ смеётся. «Знаешь, они все спрашивают меня, как ты выглядишь».

«И что ты отвечаешь?», запрокидывает голову Лу Хань с интересом.

«Я отвечаю, что ты у нас вылитая спящая красавица».

Чондэ уворачивается от пробного удара локтём в живот.

«Хей! Вообще-то, от этого ты становишься только популярнее!»

«Я тебе дам популярность», пыхтит Лу Хань, стараясь до него достать, «я тебе дам спящую красавицу! А ну подойди, я клянусь, неделю с фонарём ходить будешь!»

«Э, как разбушевался, — добродушно кряхтит Чондэ, даже не думая слушаться. — Кто ж знал, что ты такой резвый. Вот встанешь на ноги, и, я так чувствую, придётся мне от тебя драпать на всех парах за всё, что я тут наговорил».

«Может, и не придётся», делает великодушный жест Лу Хань. «Если подаришь мне на день рождения достойный подарок. Он совсем скоро, помнишь?»

«Помню».

Они долго ещё гуляют, пока на Лу Ханя не накатывает дрёма.

«Лу Хань», неуверенно начинает Чондэ. «Сейчас разрабатывается третья версия программы, и она будет гораздо лучше предыдущих. Но знай: уже есть план четвёртой, и она кардинально отличается от двух других. Если твоя основана на сложных физических законах, то эта будет в сто раз легче. Планируется создать датчики, которые будут считывать информацию биологических полей в режиме нон-стоп, а значит, предполагается такой вариант, что больше не нужны будут тела. Не нужны будут электромагнитные поля мозга. Может быть смоделирована любая ситуация и не обязательно на восемь минут, но пока с этим проблемы, поэтому прежнее время останется ещё надолго. Это из-за того, что мы опять не знаем, как будет реагировать мозг… Лу Хань?»

«Всё в порядке», вздыхает тот. «Мне неважно, что это за программа и как она будет реализовываться. Мне важно то, что я… что я кому-то нужен. Что я приношу пользу. Я спасаю жизни. Это ведь правда? Я буду по-прежнему вам нужен?»

Чондэ обходит его кресло и, помедлив несколько секунд, обнимает его.

«Ты напоминаешь мне потерянного ребёнка. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь найдётся тот, кому ты станешь всем миром», вздыхает он. «И да… прости, Лу Хань. Вряд ли мы сможем отпустить тебя так просто».

}

_begin_

Сехун притягивает его обратно, когда Лу Хань хочет выглянуть и осмотреться ещё раз.  
— Что ты творишь? — шипит он. — Жить надоело?  
Лу Хань хмурится: это первый раз, когда Сехун препятствует ему. Наверное, как-то он неправильно начал разговор о доверии. Что он мог неправильно сказать? Да всё что угодно, закатывает он глаза. Вот оно, бесконечное множество развития ситуаций.  
— Пусти меня.  
— Не дёргайся, — притягивает его к себе Сехун и заставляет лечь, крепко схватив плечо. — Может, так есть шанс выжить.  
— Если лежать и не дёргаться, то все погибнут, — пытается высвободиться Лу Хань, но Сехун держит неожиданно крепко. — Да что с тобой! Отпусти, у меня нет времени!  
В стену врезается несколько пуль, и голос приказывает им выйти. Чёрт, думает Лу Хань, это уже было, то ли в первый, то ли во второй раз — а вот не надо шуметь в неподходящий момент! — и собирается встать, как поднимается Сехун.  
— Не высовывайся, — цедит он и толкает его обратно на пол, — не смей! Оставайся здесь!  
Лу Хань оцепенело вслушивается в разговор — он знает, что это впервые. Знает, даже если не помнит. Впервые кто-то так поступил тогда, когда все должны думать только о спасении своих собственных задниц. Он невольно вздрагивает от выстрелов и приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть, — и это ужасное чувство, когда тебя корёжит от увиденного. Никто не хочет заморачиваться с сопротивляющимся парнем, да?  
— Сехун… — неслышно шевелит он губами. Картинка вокруг плывёт пикселями, и пробивается взволнованный голос Чондэ.  
В этот раз что-то идёт не так.

_end;_

— Он идиот, — говорит Лу Хань. — Вот же… Нет, надо было показать, что ты мужик.  
— Только не говори, что ты переживаешь из-за этого, — доносится голос Чондэ. На экране его нет — кажется, там свои проблемы, поэтому он разговаривает оттуда, откуда работает.  
— А что, если переживаю? — с вызовом вздёргивает подбородок Лу Хань, пусть этого никто и не видит.  
Чондэ молчит, и Лу Хань чувствует напряжение. Когда тот возвращается в поле зрения камеры с выражением неподдельного беспокойства на лице, Лу Хань чувствует, что сейчас ему будут промывать мозги.  
— Это исходный код, Лу Хань, — говорит Чондэ. — Неважно, что ты там делаешь. Всё, что не относится к заданию, контрпродуктивно. Ты помнишь?  
— Не пересказывай мне азы, — недовольно цедит Лу Хань.  
— Не в азах дело, — раскрывает Чондэ глаза. — Дело в том, что ты вязнешь в тех реальностях. Тебе незачем испытывать что-то к тем, кого ты видишь. Ты не можешь там остаться. Ты вернёшься сюда и никогда их уже не встретишь, потому что они будут мертвы — или тебе сотрут об этом память. Лу Хань… ты слушаешь вообще?  
— Отправляй, — отмахивается Лу Хань. — Не хочу ничего слышать.  
Чондэ неодобрительно вздыхает, но слушается.

_begin_

У Сехуна красивое лицо, пропорциональное, подбородок острый, пухлые губы и невыразимо серьёзный взгляд. Лу Хань смотрит на него и запоминает, и он знает, что скажет Чондэ по окончании задания. Он скажет, что в этот раз не хочет забывать. Они выполнят его просьбу, его голова не разорвётся, если один раз не зачистить память.  
— Сехун, — говорит Лу Хань, сидя на коленях и готовясь, — мне кажется… мне кажется, я могу кое-что сделать. Я могу помочь. Я смогу всех вас спасти.  
— Ты? — Сехун с сомнением (и ещё чем-то, Лу Хань не может разобрать) оглядывает его. — Да в тебе метр с хвостиком, что ты можешь?  
— Просто верь мне, — просит Лу Хань в который раз. — Просто верь. Ладно? У нас всё получится. Ты же поможешь мне?  
Сехун кивает, сдвинув брови — у него такой обеспокоенный и серьёзный вид; он совсем ещё мальчик, и Лу Хань против воли улыбается и коротко и неловко обнимает его. Сехун не двигается сначала, а потом гладит его по спине; Лу Хань на миг думает — он не хочет ничего того, чем он сейчас занимается, он хочет жить в мире и безопасности и умирать только один раз, когда уже придёт настоящее время, а не закончатся данные ему восемь минут исходного кода. Лу Хань понимает — ему очень-очень страшно, всегда было, но он мужчина, и на этом поле боя страху не место. Его глаза на миг увлажняются, но он сразу же прогоняет эти мысли. Это недостойное малодушие.  
— Скажи, что всё будет хорошо, — отстраняется Лу Хань.  
Сехун сжимает губы в полоску.  
— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь сделать, — начинает он шептать быстро, притянув его чуть ближе к себе за плечо, — но пожалуйста, не делай этого одна. Дай мне помочь, я же парень, я…  
Лу Хань улыбается, и Сехун замолкает.  
— Просто скажи.  
Сехун сжимает его плечо и отпускает.  
— Всё будет хорошо.  
— Спасибо, — выдыхает Лу Хань и тыкает в кнопочки телефона. — Сиди здесь, пока я тебя не позову, и не высовывайся. Не смей, просто не смотри, хорошо?  
Сехун кивает, а Лу Хань нажимает на кнопку. Он собирается сделать то же, что и в прошлый раз, когда у Сехуна почти получилось, только в этот раз должно получится у него самого. И всё так и будет, он почему-то уверен.  
Восемь человек, один с запалом, обезвредить всех или убить — не имеет значения. Лу Хань маленькими шажками приближается к тому, кто привязывал к нему бомбу в прошлый раз. Семь дул автоматов на него, одно опускается… Его шанс; всё, что у него есть — неожиданность и скорость вместе с умением выбивать десятки в мишенях, пусть это и было давно.  
Оружие больно отдаёт в плечо с непривычки, но Лу Хань успевает выстрелить в четверых, а те двое, что среагировали, прошивают пулями своего же, за телом которого прячется Лу Хань. Он не сомневается — восприятие реальности на минуту искажается: это не происходящее прямо сейчас и в данный момент, это очень хороший симулятор. Ещё пара секунд — и всё заканчивается; Лу Хань осматривается, проверяя, не шевелится ли кто-то. Хотя вряд ли — после того, как пробит череп, особо не живёшь.  
Он отпускает автомат вместе с чужой рукой, и на пол брякается последний, восьмой. Лу Хань тратит секунду на то, чтобы посмотреть на заложников (все смотрят на него испуганно, но это не имеет значения), а потом оборачивается.  
— Сехун! — зовёт он, и из-за дивана показывается тёмная макушка. — Ты знаешь, как обезвредить бомбы, которые на них?  
Парень кивает и смотрит ему за спину, и, наверное, Лу Хань ожидает того же взгляда, что впиваются ему сейчас в спину, но Сехун принимает случившееся как факт и становится рядом с ним.  
— Я не знаю, как ты это сделала, но ты молодец, — говорит он, и — у Лу Ханя что-то ломается в голове — во весь рост Сехун и правда выше его больше, чем на голову. Воспринимается как-то странно, но у Лу Ханя есть ещё дела.  
— Мне нужно найти главного, — бросает Лу Хань и, отойдя на пару шагов, вытаскивает автомат из-под тела. Сехун пинает носком ботинка того, у которого был запал, и начинает осторожно распутывать провода.  
— Будь осторожнее, — отвечает он, отвлёкшись от своего дела ненадолго. Лу Хань кивает и несётся к правому коридору.  
Дальше — просторный арочный коридор со множеством дверей. Осталось около четырёх минут, но он понятия не имеет, как устроены банки и где их хранилища — хотя, наверное, либо внутри на первом этаже, либо где-то под землёй. Он зажмуривается, пытаясь вспомнить схему, которую показывал ему в каком-то из промежутков Чондэ, но той как будто не было.  
Время утекает, и Лу Ханю хочется попрыгать на месте и захныкать — они вышли отсюда, он помнит, но совсем не знает, что делать. Может, спрятаться куда-то? Он замирает, когда слышатся шаги — недалеко справа широкий проход на лестничные пролёты. Оттуда?  
Лу Хань вскидывает автомат и прижимается к стене плечом. У него есть ровно две секунды, чтобы заметить и запомнить лицо того, кто без оружия. Наверняка у него же, сразу же вспоминает Лу Хань, детонатор от заминированной области вокруг здания — и вообще, скорее всего, эти же посредники снаружи, если схема не изменится, станут смертниками и в следующий раз… Разогнать такую группировку будет непросто.  
Он успевает нажать на курок, но те трое из сопровождения главного тоже успевают. Лу Хань так не хочет умирать ещё раз.

_end;_

— Почти получилось.  
— Лу Хань, нам нужна хоть какая-то информация.  
Он хмурится.  
— Я видел главного.  
Чондэ оживляется и вылезает за пределы камеры. Лу Хань слышит отголоски его голоса и, кажется, Чунмёна, но это уходит на второй план и даёт ему время подумать. Идти направо — не вариант; значит, нужно бежать налево, искать чёрный выход, смотреть на номера ближайших машин и запоминать. Может быть, следует выйти на улицу, остаться там и… Хотя нет, выпустить остальных террористов в главный зал после того побоища не вариант. Что же делать, что делать…  
— Лу Хань, перед тобой база данных, скажи, если увидишь.  
Лу Хань хмурится, переводя глаза на второй экран с мелькающими данными.  
— Стоп! — говорит он в какой-то момент. — Вот он.  
— Ого, — впечатляется Чондэ, — он в розыске уже десять лет, а если посчитать всё то, что он натворил, на два пожизненных строка хватит…  
— Отправляйте меня, — перебивает Лу Хань. — Если я дам вам номер машины, всё получится, да? Мне кажется, я знаю, как это можно сделать, я очень постараюсь…  
— Ты всё сможешь, — улыбается ему Чондэ. — Удачи, осталось совсем немного.

{

Лу Хань учится ходить при помощи костылей. Ноги ещё плохо слушаются его, но это просто невероятное ощущение — чувствовать себя полноценным человеком. Теперь с ним много времени проводит Исин — знакомый Чондэ из того же отдела (или не совсем знакомый; Исин же контролирует состояние капсулы Лу Ханя при запуске программы). У Чондэ, Чунмёна и у всего отдела теперь работы невпроворот: готовится четвёртая версия исходного кода, а это включает установление во всех местах скопления людей определённых датчиков. Это довольно дорогостоящая процедура, но Лу Ханю недавно дали звание капитана — за все закрытые дела, за все те сотни жизней, что он спас в одиночку. Значит, эффективность доказана, значит — нужно вкладывать деньги в эту отрасль.

Чондэ пообещал работать оператором только с ним, и так и есть: несмотря на то что появились ещё два человека, подходящие для загрузки в программу, с ними общается другой человек. Лу Хань не хочет знать, но Чондэ иногда болтает про своих знакомых, чтобы разрядить обстановку, и про Минсока в том числе. А о тех, кто теперь в исходном коде, Чондэ ни слова — говорит, конфиденциальность и всё такое, но Лу Хань подозревает, что просто ещё рано: возможно, те не выполнили ещё ни одного задания или что-то вроде этого. 

«Когда я приду в норму, — говорит Лу Хань Исину, — я хочу пойти учиться».

«Учиться — это всегда хорошо и никогда не поздно», Исин перебирает струны гитары, которую часто приносит с собой.

«Мне вообще-то всего двадцать четыре», почти обижается Лу Хань.

«Ага, — кивает Исин, — а внешность вообще как у старшеклассника».

«Ты знаешь, сколько времени я провёл на лечении и в отделе», замечает Лу Хань.

Исин кивает, и в мелодии появляется немного грустный настрой.

«Ты первый, кто вылез из такой ямы», отвечает он. «Были многие, у кого шансов было больше, чем у тебя, но они сгинули — а ты остался жить. Потому что ты не терял веры».

«Это было сложно, — признаётся Лу Хань, — но знаешь, у меня всегда было какое-то ощущение, словно я кому-то что-то должен. Что я ещё не нашёл какой-то смысл, что я ещё не закончил свои дела. Посмотри, мне некуда идти; всё, что у меня есть, — ваш отдел, вы — моя семья; а я ещё просто не нашёл своё место в жизни. Поэтому я хочу учиться. Хотя не только поэтому, конечно же… Ещё я хочу танцевать».

«С этим будет сложновато», смеётся Исин.

«И петь», Лу Хань не обращает на него внимания, «Я хочу сделать то, что ещё мне не удалось сделать. Сходить в караоке с друзьями и наораться так, что голос пропадёт. Я… ты не поверишь, наверное, но я хочу сделать много глупостей вроде… прыгнуть с парашюта, полетать на параплане, водные и горные лыжи, я хочу покататься на роликах и рассадить коленки до крови, я ещё ни разу не катался, представляешь? Я хочу, чтобы у меня появился любимый человек, с которым можно будет гулять по ночам и смотреть на звёзды…»

Исин слушает с лёгкой улыбкой, положив гитару на колени, смотрит куда-то вниз.

«Я бы сказал, что ты романтик, — говорит он, когда Лу Хань затихает, — но… у тебя всё немного по-другому. И знаешь, у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Ты сможешь сделать всё то, что хочешь сейчас».

Лу Хань говорит ему искреннее «спасибо».

}

_begin_

У него в голове стучит: «всё будет хорошо», пока он повторяет то, что сделал. У него совсем мало времени до того момента, когда оставшиеся четверо пройдут мимо главного зала, поэтому нужно спешить.  
Он находит задний выход — там кодовый электронный замок; Лу Хань расстреливает его к чертям и вываливается наружу, тяжело выдыхая. Перед ним небольшой дворик, внутри которого парковка для работников. Террористы не уедут на легковых, нужно искать фургоны или что-то наподобие этого… Нет ничего.  
Лу Хань спускается по ступенькам и бежит к выходу на проезжую часть — должен же быть переулок, в котором можно было оставить машину, не перед главным входом же они припарковались, в самом деле.  
Охранник в будке, контролирующий вход на парковку, мёртв; Лу Хань встряхивает головой — конечно же, как иначе, — и несётся дальше. В туфлях неудобно, но босиком было бы ещё хуже, думает он, останавливаясь.  
— Белый, мерседес, — шепчет он себе под нос, повернувшись влево, — номер… Ещё один… Всего три.  
Он возвращается обратно, смотря себе под ноги и повторяя цифры и буквы, но, заслышав звуки стрельбы, дёргается вперёд, обратно в здание. Чуть-чуть не успел, чтобы вернуться вовремя…  
Он стреляет в спину того, кого видит, и все звуки прекращаются.  
— Лу Хань, — смотрит на него Сехун широко открытыми глазами, и у него в руках автомат; и ещё у одного освобождённого мужчины и у женщины.  
Тот останавливается, неверяще оглядывая всех. Неужели получилось?  
— Детонатор, — вспоминает он. — Проверь этого, что если у него детонатор от той бомбы, которая снаружи? А если она часовая, то… что можно сделать? Сехун?  
Они приседают на колени рядом с телом главаря, и Лу Хань встревоженно смотрит на то, как Сехун обыскивает того.  
— У него только мобильный, — заключает тот через десять секунд. — Либо звонок с него на те телефоны, которые подключены к бомбам, будут детонатором, либо там своё установленное время. В любом случае, мы ничего сделать не можем, это дело полиции.  
Лу Хань отпускает автомат, и тот с грохотом валится на пол; зал наполняется шумными вскриками о том, что пора выбираться. Сехун неуверенно трогает его за плечо.  
— Как ты?..  
Лу Ханя сильно трясёт. Он не знает, всегда ли так на него накатывает после выполненного задания, но это не важно — его просто трясёт так, что стучат зубы и в носу свербит. А может, это вообще женский организм и всё вместе, стресс…  
— Лу Хань, — негромко и очень мягко тянет Сехун, а потом обнимает его. Лу Хань смаргивает крупные слёзы и молча утыкается тому в ворот толстовки, чувствуя, как его гладят по голове.  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит Сехун.  
Лу Хань мычит и кивает, а потом закрывает глаза — его время закончилось.

_end;_

— Больше ничего не нужно, Лу Хань, — говорит Чондэ. — Они нашли фургон. Всё в порядке, поздравляю.  
Лу Хань чувствует, что не хочет ни говорить, ни двигаться — какая-то эмоциональная пустота. Это задание как будто вытянуло из него все силы; возможно, так с ним всегда, но что-то убеждает его в том, что нет. Потому что там был О Сехун, который что-то перевернул в его жизненном восприятии. Только Лу Хань пока не очень понимает, что.  
— Чондэ, — начинает он медленно, — можно… можно в этот раз не стирать память? Я хочу помнить.  
Чондэ неодобрительно молчит.  
— Я поговорю с Чунмён-хёном.  
— Спасибо.  
Лу Хань откидывается в кресло. Можно расслабиться, его ждёт недолгий отдых, и Исин ещё должен научить его кататься на роликах. А чуть позже, наверное, Лу Хань узнает, в какой больнице находится Сехун, и сходит его проведать. То, что они не знакомы в этой реальности, не имеет значения — Лу Хань много чего разглядел, пока раз за разом прокручивались восемь минут исходного кода.

 

— Он просит не делать зачистку, — сообщает Чондэ. Чунмён хмурится.  
— Что случилось в этот раз?  
Чондэ переминается с ноги на ногу; ему не очень удобно разговаривать так, в кабинете, потому что они скорее друзья, а не начальник и подчинённый.  
— Ему пришлось работать с одним парнем, и я думаю, он не хочет его забывать.  
Чунмён качает головой.  
— Он же мёртв.  
— В том-то и дело, что жив. Сейчас в больнице.  
Чунмён задумчиво трёт висок и начинает перебирать бумаги на столе.  
— А ты как считаешь? Это пойдёт ему на пользу?  
Чондэ отводит глаза.  
— С точки зрения выполнения миссий — нет. Это будет его отвлекать. Тем более, вы знаете, как он воспринимает смоделированную ситуацию исходного кода. Ему виднее, конечно же, но… Жить ему всё равно здесь, а не там.  
— Тогда не стоит, — резюмирует Чунмён. — Думаю, он нас простил бы, если бы помнил об этом.  
— Слушаюсь, — кланяется Чондэ и выходит из кабинета. Он проходит мимо капсулы с заключённым внутрь телом, не замедляясь. В груди тяжело.

//

_begin_

Лу Хань открывает глаза и отшатывается от окна, за которым с гудком проезжает состав. Он в поезде, напротив него через столик дремлет какой-то малоприятный мужчина. Он, похолодев, незаметно ощупывает себя — девушка. Что за…  
— Предъявите билет, пожалуйста.  
Лу Хань вздрагивает и непонимающе смотрит на кондуктора.  
— Билет?  
— Он у тебя в сумке, — говорит проснувшийся попутчик. — Что, опять забыла, куда положила? Во внутреннем кармане, где паспорт.  
Лу Хань открывает сумочку, которую находит под плащом справа от неё, и да — билет заложен между страничками паспорта.  
— Ты растеряха, — комментирует мужчина напротив, предъявляя свой, достав его из нагрудного кармана. Лу Хань оглядывается, сканируя взглядом людей в поезде. Что он помнит вообще? Парк аттракционов, много смеха… потом пустота. Странно.  
Но, по крайней мере, в тот момент он точно был парнем, хмыкает Лу Хань и смотрит на своё декольте. Смотрится очень даже ничего, если бы не на нём… или… как сказать-то.  
— Тебе разве не нужно повторить ответы на вопросы? — спрашивает его мужчина. Лу Хань косится на него, что тот привязался-то? — но послушно утыкается взглядом в листки, разложенные на столе. — Тарахтела о своём собеседовании, а в итоге что? Неужели не хочешь эту работу?  
Лу Хань закатывает глаза и решает посмотреть пока в паспорт. Фотография хорошая, зовут девушку Ким Суён. Лу Хань делает вывод, что он ни-че-гошеньки не понимает.  
Проходит несколько минут. Лу Хань складывает руки на груди и закидывает ногу на ногу, смотря в окно.  
— Ты не в настроении? — допытывается незнакомец. — Эй, ну что случилось, только что ты улыбалась…  
Лу Хань решает от греха подальше сходить в туалет и прихватывает с собой сумочку.  
— Я ненадолго, — отмазывается он от настойчивого парня и идёт в конец поезда. Судя по всему, это один из новых, скоростных, идёт из одного конца Южной Кореи в другой, скорее всего из Пусана. По висящей на стене карте видно, что конечный пункт — Сеул. Лу Хань заходит в кабинку туалета и недоверчиво пялится на себя в зеркало.  
Ну… всё лучше, чем он думал. Очень даже, если, опять же, не брать во внимание то, что это он сам.  
Лу Хань садится на краешек ободка унитаза, натягивает слишком короткую юбку на колени и вздыхает. Это всё очень странно; может, это всё просто ему снится?..  
А потом слышен незначительный писк в ушах, и всё исчезает в алом цвете.

_end;_

— Капитан, говорит Осаждённый Замок, подтвердите приём.  
Лу Хань морщит лоб, всматриваясь в лицо на экране. Память восстанавливается при виде знакомой обстановки.  
— Подтверждаю, — стонет он. В висках всё стучит от прилива крови.  
— Как меня зовут, капитан?  
— Ким Чондэ, мой оператор, — выдыхает Лу Хань. — В голове шумит…  
— Ясно, — улыбается ему Чондэ. — Обновление последовательности, корректировка ориентации. Прослушайте запись звуков.  
Лу Хань вздрагивает от громкого цокота, кажется, кузнечиков, но это помогает — в голове проясняется.  
— Версия программы?  
Чондэ молчит секунду.  
— Четвёртая, Лу Хань. Сейчас тестируем датчики… Вернее, кхм, прости. Программа «Исходный код», версия 4.0.1.  
Лу Хань мычит, вспоминая всё недавно прочитанное по этому поводу.  
— Угадай, что я сейчас скажу, Ким Чондэ, — улыбается он.  
— Не собираюсь тратить своё время.  
— Вы снова… засунули меня в бабу.  
— Симпатичная хоть? — пытается сдержать смех Чондэ.  
Лу Хань закатывает глаза.  
— Чёрный у тебя юмор. Сколько можно? Неужели в этом поезде не было никакого подростка, который подходил бы мне по комплекции?  
— Прости, но программа сама подбирает лучший вариант, — отвечает Чондэ. — Не злись.  
Лу Хань кивает.  
— Доложите о задании. Судя по тому, что поезд взорвали…  
Чондэ поднимает свои бесконечные листочки.  
— Миссия ноль сорок шесть. Сегодня утром, 08:11, был взорван скоростной поезд Пусан-Сеул. Террористы планируют взорвать ещё одну бомбу в центре города, поэтому тебе нужно найти ту, которая в поезде, чтобы всё разузнать о владельце. Что-то похожее уже определённо было.  
— Да? — легкомысленно откликается Лу Хань. — Не помню. Что ж, в любом случае, загружайте.  
— Удачи, капитан, — улыбается Чондэ. 

_begin_

Лу Хань пытается проморгаться — перезагрузка в данные от биметрических датчиков проходит как-то странно, надо потом доложить об этом.  
— Билет, пожалуйста.  
Кондуктор улыбается ему, и Лу Хань давит ответную улыбку, открывая сумочку. Когда он протягивает билет, то замечает, что кое-кто пялится на его грудь. Лу Хань думает, что пощёчина была бы в самый раз, но что уж, раз этот человек всё равно мёртв, не стоит лишать его маленьких радостей жизни.  
— Суён, ты куда? — удивляется ему вслед тот парень, который сидел напротив. Лу Хань отмахивается: у него есть дела поважнее.  
Взрыв был… с какой стороны? Ах да, он проморгал это, потому что находился в туалете. Ладно, пусть он будет со стороны, в которую он смотрит, когда сидит на своём месте, то есть в направлении движения поезда. Лу Хань осторожно протискивается между рядов, рассыпая извинения, и доходит до ещё одного туалета в конце вагона. Вряд ли террорист оставил бомбу в салоне — скорее всего, это было какое-то скрытное место, из которого никто не смог бы её заметить, достать и обезвредить.  
В туалете нет ничего, куда можно было бы засунуть сумку. Лу Хань хмурится и направляется обратно — что ж, он может ещё раз проверить ту кабинку, в которой был в первый раз.  
— Суён? — в который раз окликают его, но Лу Хань не обращает внимания.  
В том туалете ничего нет, и Лу Хань задумчиво встаёт напротив окна. Восемь минут скоро кончатся, значит, в любом случае он больше ничего не может сделать.  
Взрыв происходит с той стороны, где он был в первый раз. Лу Хань чувствует жар, который невозможно терпеть; чувствует, как сгорает кожа на лице, и умирает.

_end;_

Чондэ тяжело вздыхает и устало трёт лоб, откладывая папку с профайлом подальше от себя, чтобы не мешала при работе. Он, в отличие от Чунмёна, всё помнит — тот-то вряд ли читал весь отчёт о проделанной работе, просто положил его в сейф своих достижений и забыл об этом. Чондэ его не винит, но не слишком ли это жестоко?  
Он переводит взгляд на недавно оборудованную комнату, которая расположена рядом с той, в которой находится капсула Лу Ханя. Там недавно завершились все приготовления, и сейчас происходит анализ и загрузка данных в программу.  
Он качает головой и, оттолкнувшись, отъезжает — стул на колёсиках, удобная штука — к монитору, на чёрном экране которого мелькает процесс обработки. Он вводит пару чисел в нужный момент и запускает сборку. Исин неподалёку внимательно следит за показателями. Заметив вопросительный взгляд Чондэ, он отвлекается на секунду и показывает: отлично. Всё в пределах допускаемой нормы.  
Чондэ может только уповать на то, что Лу Хань, даже если вспомнит, всё поймёт.

 

Вернувшись, Лу Хань сосредоточенно молчит, и Чондэ зря надеется услышать от него хоть что-нибудь.  
— Так, ладно, — вздыхает оператор. — Я знаю, что у тебя всегда были проблемы с бомбами, поэтому у меня для тебя сюрприз.  
— Какой сюрприз? — оживляется Лу Хань. — Есть какая-то новая функция? Вы увеличили время?  
— Мысли глобальнее, — хитро прищуривается Чондэ. — Мы нашли того человека, который подходит по твоим параметрам данных.  
Лу Хань напрягается.  
— В смысле?  
— В том смысле, что мы можем подгрузить в программу с твоими данными ещё одного человека, — радостно хлопает Чондэ в ладони. — Ликуй, у тебя появился напарник, который в придачу ещё и в бомбах разбирается!  
— Я жопой чувствую подвох, — недоверчиво вздыхает Лу Хань.  
— Ну… есть кое-что, — соглашается Чондэ, и Лу Хань вздыхает.  
— Выкладывай.  
— Такой вид связи, через который общаемся мы, невозможен для двух людей сразу, — объясняет Чондэ. — Но, тем не менее, каждому требуется некая последовательность для восстановления памяти, потому что мы загружаем данные мозга не так упорядоченно, как они воспринимаются изначально человеком.  
— И? — с подозрением тянет Лу Хань.  
— Тебе придётся быть его оператором.  
Лу Хань прикрывает глаза ладонью.  
— Просто айс.  
— Его зовут О Сехун, — продолжает Чондэ, — лейтенант DSC. Его загрузят в тело Чон Мину — того парня, который сидел с тобой. Тебе придётся запомнить две стандартные последовательности нитей памяти: текстовый и звуковой фрагмент. Текстовый я вывел тебе на экран, — прерывается Чондэ на секунду, — а звуковым фрагментом для О Сехуна является… хм. Спой песню SNSD, знаешь её? Джи-джи-джи-джи…  
— Да вы там все на голову чокнутые, — взрывается Лу Хань. — Издеваетесь? Почему я с ним нянчиться должен?!  
— У нас нет времени, капитан, — игнорирует его Чондэ. — Я отправляю тебя на перезагрузку на тридцать секунд раньше, чем О Сехуна. В общей сумме у вас будет семь минут тридцать секунд. Всё ясно, капитан? Подтвердите приём.  
— Подтверждаю, — закатывает Лу Хань глаза.  
— Отправляю, — заключает Чондэ. — Удачи, Хань.  
Лу Хань думает о том, что это всё-таки может быть забавно, невзирая на то, что он этого О Сехуна в глаза не видел, и вообще будет немного странная ситуация. Он помнит: все кандидаты проходят жёсткий отбор, но даже это не значит, что допущенные люди смогут участвовать в программе. Многое учитывается, кроме ума: личные качества, стремления…  
В исходном коде участвуют либо гении, либо — Лу Хань тихо смеётся — немного наоборот.  
Это совершенно точно будет забавно.

\n

Чунмён вталкивает Лу Ханя в комнату, что-то балаболя без конца, и Лу Хань замирает от неожиданности; О Сехун в его голове уже запомнился образом погибшего Чон Мину, и он совсем не ожидает, что новенький будет симпатичный и… на сколько он его вообще младше? Профайл говорит, что четыре года. О Сехун, серьёзно? Лейтенант в двадцать два?..  
Черты его лица вызывают очень смутное дежавю. Лу Хань видел, совершенно точно видел его уже где-то, но он совсем не помнит…  
Сехун рассказывает о себе, когда они сидят в баре.  
— Мне никто не верит, когда я начинаю, но когда мне было девятнадцать, и я тогда учился… — неловко замолкает он, подбирая слова. — В общем, я был среди заложников банка. Не помнишь? Нашумевшее дело, хоть и несколько лет назад было.  
Лу Хань качает головой, но подсаживается чуть ближе, подпирая ладонью щёку, готовый слушать.  
— В общем, не совсем заложником, там сложнее всё было… Мы с одной… девочкой ещё, — видно, как Сехуну сложно говорить, — мы спрятались. Она совсем невзрачная на первый взгляд была, а вышло так, что… Я струсил немного, а она была такая отважная. Её расстреляли. За то, что она вышла и попросила отпустить ребёнка, девочку, которая была среди заложников. Я до сих пор не верю, что они все умерли, а я остался жить — только потому, что не сделал ничего в тот момент.  
Лу Хань опускает глаза.  
— И поэтому я решил идти в военные, — неожиданно окрепшим голосом продолжает Сехун. — Я решил, что буду защищать всеми силами тех, кто в этом нуждается. Пусть тогда у меня ничего не вышло, но я уверен, что всё получится в будущем.  
Лу Хань улыбается.  
— Ты такой хороший мальчик, О Сехун, — негромко говорит он.  
Сехун смущается и делает глоток из своего стакана.  
— Теперь твоя очередь.  
Лу Хань встречается с ним взглядом.  
— У меня долгая и нудная история, но, чтобы раздразнить тебя, могу сказать, что у меня в позвоночнике несколько железных штырей и электроники столько, что наберётся на небольшой компьютер.  
У Сехуна загораются глаза.  
— Ого! Рассказывай давай!  
Лу Хань подзывает бармена и заказывает ещё пива.  
В голове у него голосом Сехуна звучит эхо.

«Всё будет хорошо». 

 

end.


End file.
